


Long Dream --Live Remix--

by ExoZadakh



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: A New Day spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoZadakh/pseuds/ExoZadakh
Summary: Her Magnum Opus nears completion, and as her audience approaches, she hurriedly arranges one final rehearsal.  Elaboration on a pet theory of mine, built out of Final Remix spoilers.





	1. A Side

_Every day streets are crowded with people_

_Every night streets are jammed with these noises_

_Things are so strange, are they real or a dream?_

_Where am I now, trapped in this city of illusion?_

***

Neku surveyed his surroundings. It didn’t take him long to recognize them.

“This is Cat Street…”

“Yo, finally!” Beat said, running a few steps ahead. “We can get outta Shibuya from here! I’m so ready to be done with this crappy Game!”

Neku looked up the street, murmuring, “Unless the way ahead has been rearranged too…”

He tensed a bit as Coco stepped up behind him, the tiny Reaper saying, “No worries fam! See, the way ahead looks, like, totez clear! That super tough wall you guys just made it past must’ve been the last challenge!”

Neku’s eyes caught on the café just ahead. Even in this situation, it still sparked a very complicated emotion in his heart.

“Yo, whatchu waitin’ for,” Beat said, “an engaged invitation? Le’s go, man!”

Beat took off. Neku followed at a slower pace, saying, “Hold on! While we’re here, shouldn’t we ask Mr. H what’s going on?”

The other boy skidded to a halt. “Huh? You think the H-Man’s gonna tell us anything?”

“He might. We have time to spare—it can’t hurt to ask.”

Coco made a face as she walked up next to him. “Uuuuh, source? That guy, like, oozes bad vibes. You should totez just finish the Game! That’s all that matters, yeah?”

Neku shook his head. “I still want to know what’s going on. Out of the people who might actually know, Mr. H is the only one with an address. We might not get another chance.”

The Reaper rolled her eyes and shrugged. “I mean, I _guess_, but like, why risk it? The finish line is literally right in front of y’all—just cross it and end the Game. Then if you still wanna talk to Coffee Weirdo, just walk right back in and do it then! It’ll totez be less stressful once we’re off the clock!”

Beat nodded. “Yeah, man! We gotta get this over with either way. Plus we might get an explanation jus’ for winnin’! We’ll keep the H-Man as a back-up plan, aight?”

Neku crossed his arms. “I still feel like this would be less risky.”

“Aw c’mon!” Coco said, skipping down the sidewalk. “You srsly need to chill, Neku! Let’s just finish the Game already. Besidez…while we stand here chatting, the other Players are still fighting Noise and stuff. Like, uh, Shiki? Do it for her!”

“Right: Shiki and Rhyme is still out there, Phones!” Beat said. “We gotta end the Game now!”

With a sigh, Neku grumbled, “…Alright, I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting. But soon as we’re done, I’m coming back to get answers.”

The three of them ran down Cat Street, with Coco trailing farther and farther behind. Eventually she came to a stop, and just watched the boys continue with a wide grin on her face.

“Ugh, finally,” she said to herself. “This pair was WAY more stubborn than the last, 7.8/10 too much effort.”

Neku noticed they had lost her just as he and Beat ran over the city limits. The next thing he noticed was pain. Intense, searing pain, like his entire body was on fire. Judging by the way Beat had toppled over on the ground, the same thing was happening to him. Neku fell to his knees as the agony worsened.

“What’s…happening…?!”

Coco slowly approached them, taking care to not actually cross the limits. “This is fine! All according to keikaku. Congratz on winning the Reaper’s Game: Expert Mode! Oh btw, keikaku means plan.”

Beat cried out suddenly. Black and red flames consumed him, burning brightly for a few seconds before vanishing, leaving not even ashes in their wake. Neku’s eyes widened in horror.

“What did you do to him?!” Neku demanded.

“Erased him, duh,” Coco said. “Though technically wasn’t me, actually my baby that did it.”

“What?!”

“He needs loads of food to grow up big and strong. I’ve tried, like, a gazillion different things, and the Soul of super tough Players like you two is what works the best by far! ty so much!”

The pain only grew. Neku screamed, doing all he could to endure it despite knowing he was failing.

Coco put a hand to her ear. “Mmmm whatcha say? Couldn’t make that out.”

It wasn’t long before the flames consumed Neku as well, and then he too was gone. Coco put her hands on her hips and smiled. The world around her shifted, wavering like a mirage until it all melted into one swirling void of bluish clouds. Before her spawned a massive creature: a tapir with purple skin and six tusks, yellow tattoo-like protrusions in the shape of flames erupting all across its form. Its red eyes focused squarely on Coco.

“Yay! Look at you, you absolute unit! You’re, like, so strong now you could body _anyone_!”

Coco threw herself onto the tapir’s trunk, hugging it tightly—the creature gave a guttural rumble in response. She could sense its power increasing, and giggled happily as she took a step back. The tapir lowered its head and nudged her gently.

“Okay, okay.”

Reaching up, she scratched the tapir’s trunk. It tilted its head and squeaked.

“Aw, who’s a good boy?”

Coco hopped up to the top of its head, lying down so she could reach far enough to scratch behind its ear. The tapir lifted its trunk and trumpeted happily, then floated up and down in place, jostling Coco only the smallest amount.

“Haha, very good, such cute, wow!”

Soon it settled down. Coco propped up her head with one hand, continuing to slowly pet the tapir with the other, and let out a long sigh.

“Tapez my dude, I’m, like, so glad I have you. ngl you’re kinda my bff.”

The tapir grunted, swinging its trunk slightly. Coco swayed along.

“I dunno when it’s going down…but I’mma make sure you get through it. You’re one of my peeps too now! So it’s a legit promise!”

Coco extended her pinky. The tapir inclined its head a little and flexed its claws.

“Oooooh right. Well, still totez binding lol.”

She pressed her face against the tapir’s skin, letting her eyes close.

“Aaaaaah, we’re almost there, Tapez. Should just need, like, another few rounds and you’ll be a prime example of the ideal Noise body! Though tbh if the next pair is as annoying as this one, totez just gonna yeet them straight into your stomach.”

Her phone chimed. She opened one eye to look at the screen, and then rolled onto her back and groaned loudly, kicking her legs about in frustration.

“Uuuugh for real? Fine, whatevs.” She paused to pet the tapir one more time. “Sorry Tapez, I gotta bounce. brb and then we’ll go find you some more treats!”

The tapir squeaked a farewell, and then Coco stood up and shut her eyes again. Focusing her power, she elevated her Vibe and reached out with her mind to feel for the world she wanted to travel to; after so many times, it was easy for her, and in mere seconds she had concrete beneath her feet. Opening her eyes, Coco looked up at the skyline of Shinjuku and smiled brightly.

_I love my city tbh._

***

_Feel the people, hear the voices_

_They are reaching out to catch you_

_Feel the rhythms, hear the noises_

_You are beating all the visions_

***

Coco moved through the city at a slow pace. Shinjuku was a travel hub, a place that was purely transient for most: each moment was fleeting, but each brought something new, something different, and that everlasting tumultuous tide of life fascinated Coco in a way nothing ever had before. Each second was something wholly unique, and she never wanted to miss even one of them. She spun around on a corner, taking it all in, and just laughed to herself.

“Having fun, Atarashi?”

Her good mood was spoiled instantly. She grimaced over her shoulder to see Joshua standing there, looking every bit as smug as she remembered him.

“fml what are you even doing here Kiryu?” she asked, turning around and crossing her arms in a huff. “Can’t you, like, take a hint?”

“Nice to see you too.” He raised a hand to his chin. “Hm. I’m curious: why is it you hold onto your wings even in the RG?”

Gesturing to them, Coco said, “Aesthetic.”

“…And what aesthetic would that be, exactly?”

“fyi I’m headed to a super important meeting rn so unless you’re finally ready to fite me irl then I, like, don’t even want to hear it.”

Joshua chuckled and brushed aside a lock of hair, which only made him seem even more smug and made Coco even angrier. “Stimulating as that has the potential to be, we’d both be in quite a bit of trouble with the folks upstairs if we were to have a skirmish.”

“Oooooh good point,” she said as she turned away. “And I bet you’re, like, already in hot water after the way you went off.”

“Nothing to worry about on that front. I’ve spoken with my Producer and he assures me the matter has been put to bed. Things in Shibuya will be staying the way they are.”

Coco spun around. “WTF?! You two are out of trouble just like that? I literally have no words!”

“Hm? Why, I would assume your Producer has been apprised of the details as well. Has he not passed them along to you yet?”

There was a short delay, and then Coco glanced aside and grumbled, “That must be why he sent me that txt…”

“I take it you’ve been too busy with your side project to stay on top of the paperwork.”

Coco locked eyes with Joshua. He was still smug, that would never change, but now there was a deadly undercurrent to his words that demanded Coco’s attention.

“tf are you even talking about?” Coco asked. “You really need to stay in your lane, Kiryu.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Explain.”

“Well for starters, I know you’ve been poking around my city.”

“omg! Tourism is a crime now?”

“Considering our circumstances I believe it falls more under ‘corporate espionage’.”

“It’s totez hilair to me that you consider the UG a corporation.”

“Setting that aside for the moment, there’s also the fact that you’ve been shirking your duties as Composer to jaunt off to an alarming number of parallel worlds as of late.”

Coco smirked. “Aw, u just jelly I can travel between worlds without needing to call an Uber to get back.”

Joshua shrugged. “I admit, it’s a skill I’ve yet to master—even my alternate selves seem to have difficulty with it. One came to call on me recently, you know. Said something about a bizarre Noise erasing two former Players in his world.”

Yawning loudly, Coco said, “Kiryu can I, like, get a tl;dr?”

Joshua’s face began to darken, the undercurrent gradually rising towards the surface. “Well Atarashi, it certainly sounds like you’ve been attacking alternate Shibuyas. If so, that’s something I believe qualifies as ‘in my lane’. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Coco cackled. “Pffft omg are u srs? I am DECEASED y’all, the guy who just tried to wipe his whole city is acting protective up in this bitch! lmaoooooo!”

Joshua stared hard at her. “Coco, do think for a moment: how do you suppose the Higher Plane would react to this news?”

“What, are you, like, planning to tell them? If you’ve got some proof then hmu.”

Joshua didn’t answer.

“lol that’s what I thought, smdh you better sit down Kiryu. Even if I were, like, messing with parallel worlds or whatevs, why would the Higher Plane even care? Angels from this world have no jurisdiction there. It’s free real estate.”

Slowly, Joshua nodded. “…Alright. Perhaps you have a point. Let’s leave the Higher Plane out of this hypothetical. The only one you need to be concerned with…is me.”

The air suddenly felt very heavy. Coco actually needed to remind herself to breathe, but she made sure her reaction wasn’t obvious.

“So, Atarashi. Explain to me why you’ve been killing Neku in so many parallel worlds. And, do try your best to make it a _very_ good explanation.”

Coco brought her hands up to her face, twisting slightly away. “lololol I’m confused. Mad cuz I beat your record? Or want to make sure I don’t off this world’s copy of Edge Head before you can tell him he’s worthy of your grace? Honestly? I ship it.”

Joshua paused. “Neku himself isn’t the issue here. But if you’re making a move into my territory—“

“Yeah yeah yeah, cuz you care, like, SO much about your territory! I am SHOOK seeing you come in here acting like the authority on protecting your peeps! I could learn so much about my job from watching you!”

“I’m feeling a bit of déjà vu. I could have sworn I’ve already told you that a Composer’s job is simply to _judge_ their people, and that it is only the existence and boundaries of their respective UG that require protection.”

Coco covered her mouth. “omg! Why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?” She dropped her hands and stuck out her tongue. “jk obv you’re full of it.”

“I don’t see why I should need to divulge my motivations to you of all people,” Joshua mumbled, “but if you must know…I was under the impression that Shibuya was not worth keeping around. Now that I’ve seen it still holds potential, I of course have every intention of preserving the seeds that I’ve sown.”

Coco scowled at him, but didn’t speak at first. Nearly a minute passed before she said, “Then tbh? I’m not your enemy.”

Joshua’s eyebrows went up.

“It’s, like, only a matter of time before a new kind of Game starts up Kiryu. _Their_ Game. And I’m gonna be mad prepared when it does. If you had literally a single brain cell you’d totez be doing the same thing.”

By the time she was done, Joshua’s eyes had narrowed down to a suspicious glare. “Surely you’re not referring to the party I’m assuming?”

“Like, who else?”

Joshua stared down his nose at Coco as he considered his next move. Coco grunted, drew out her phone, and checked her messages.

“My, you truly are impossible to figure out,” Joshua sighed.

Coco gave her best Clearly Fake Smile and replied, “Because you’re an _expert_ at that lol. I’m nothing compared to your galaxy brain.”

“I think I could do it if not for that absurd…shall we call it a dialect?”

“Uh, this is how people talk now? Hello? If you knew anything about people, then like, you’d already know that, but as always you have 0 friends so buh-bye.”

“…Hm. And, exactly how many friends do _you_ have, Atarashi?”

Coco frowned.

Joshua turned. “But, alright. If this is some plan to deal with the Inferno, then I’ll drop the matter for now. But, one thing I’d like to make clear before I go.” He took one last glance back at her, eyes full of ice. “I _will not_ tolerate any interference in this world’s Shibuya.”

He was off without another word. Coco suppressed the urge to shudder, turning back to her phone and mumbling half-formed syllables as she made herself look busy. She looked back up to be sure that he was gone, and then sighed and tucked her phone away, gazing over Shinjuku once more as she waited for the tension to leave her body. It was immediately replaced by joy.

“omg whoops. Rōjin is totez still waiting orz.”

***

_Is it angels? Is it devils?_

_Whispering in my ears_

_Is it emotions? Is it illusions?_

_I need to be with you_

***

Coco poked her head through the shrine’s gate. Looking up the path, she could see a bald, tan-skinned man with a stoic face sitting at the building’s entrance, his eyes already locked onto her. She flinched.

“Uuuuh what’s up gamers?” she blurted as she stumbled forward. “I know I’m, like, totez late, but I have a tru legit reason for it, get a load of this!”

The man was Seiji Rōjin, owner of the shrine and also Shinjuku’s Producer. He offered not a single word as Coco hurriedly explained her encounter with Joshua to him. When she was done, he nodded and closed his eyes; Coco looked around awkwardly for a few seconds, and then took a seat next to him.

“You must leave your Opus be,” he ultimately said.

Coco started. “Uh, excuse me? Abandon all my hard work just because that nerd doesn’t want me near his bf? I think the heck not!”

Rōjin opened his eyes to look at her.

“…Um? Something else?”

“The Higher Plane demands a Game.”

Coco blinked. Then she rolled back, digging her fingers into her scalp and shouting, “AAAAAAARGH, srsly?! I know I haven’t held a Game in, like, forev, but can’t they just let me handle thingz down here? Please say sike!”

Rōjin said nothing. As she accepted the reality of the situation, Coco’s heart sank.

“But…Tapez…” She groaned. “…Is, like, a_ teeny_ bit of faith in me too much to ask? They know I’ve got mad skillz! When you taught me how to make Tapez, you said I was one of only, like, three Composers whomst’ve ever been able to control Magnum Opus Noise—they should be totez impressed with me already!”

“The Higher Plane demands more of your position than mere talent,” Rōjin said. “It demands discipline.”

Coco pulled herself back into a sitting position. “I am, like, sooo disciplined! I legit wanted to tear Kiryu’s face off, but I didn’t!” She got back on her feet as she went on, “Like, sure, this is about Shinjuku, but the whole reason I’m working on Tapez is so he can protect my peeps! Making sure he’s bad enough to dunk on anyone is literally The Best Thing I can be doing rn! The Inferno is out there, you know, somewhere, and we dunno when they’re gonna throw hands! And now I have to take time out of my counterattack schedule to run some basic-ass Game?”

She whirled back to face Rōjin. He didn’t say anything. Coco stared at him for a few moments, realizing she was getting a headache.

“…heck. We don’t really have much of a choice, do we? If the Higher Plane wants a Game so bad, then like, we gotta pull together a Game. Tapez will just have to chill for a week I guess.”

Coco put a hand to her head as she trudged past Rōjin for the door.

“Ugh, lemme see, the Conductor obvs needs to show, and we should probably @ all the Officers too. idk who’s gonna be the GM this week but they—“

The pain in her head suddenly turned sharp. She paused mid-step.

“…they…”

Her vision blurred, then went dark. And then she saw Shinjuku again, but it was…different, somehow. As if viewed through some sort of filter. She saw the streets, the people, and then a glowing red symbol up in the sky—and then the streets were empty. Not a single soul was left in Shinjuku. No, not quite, next she saw one person: a girl who slowly walked forward with a blank look in her eyes. The girl stared straight ahead, but couldn’t see Coco. Still, she opened her mouth to speak.

** _“All that’s left in the world is me.”_ **

Coco gasped as the shrine came back into focus. At first she was too surprised to make any sense of the event. But as she breathed, she processed it, and her eyes shot wide as pure dread came over her.

“Uh…a-ah…I…”

Rōjin stood, watching her with furrowed brow. Coco’s entire body shook as she turned to face him.

“I…I saw it again…!”

She jumped forward and grabbed Rōjin’s shirt.

“It was the same vision! You remember, right? From, like, WAY back when I first asked you about Magnum Opus Noise? I saw it again! Shinjuku was erased—it was an Inversion! I-I…” She looked down as tears started to form in her eyes. “I haven’t seen anything since that day…why now? Is…is the Inferno about to attack Shinjuku? Is that what this means?! Are we out of time?!”

She felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw Rōjin staring back at her, his face as calm and stoic as ever. Coco swallowed hard, and then exhaled slowly.

“R-Right…right.” She managed a chuckle. “Like, look at me, crying in the club like a little bitch! Thanks bunchez, Rōjin.”

She stepped away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Coco found herself looking up at the sky, as if to verify what she had seen hadn’t actually come true…at least, not yet. The same skyline greeted her. But this time, she just couldn’t feel happy about it. This time, it made her feel resolute. She turned back to Rōjin.

“Sorry fam. But I, like, can’t just sit on my ass and play a Game rn. The Higher Plane might not be convinced, but I just know the Inferno’s on their way to end my whole career, and I’m not about to take that.”

Rōjin paused. Then, with a single nod, he said, “Mood.”

Coco giggled. “omg, you’re, like, literally the worst!”

She left the shrine and made her way back up the street, thinking, _Dunno how much more time I have to beef up Tapez. My boi’s totez strong, but I can’t be too careful, and probs don’t have much time for last minute boosts. I need to, like, think of how else I can improve his chances…_

Her feet slowed, and she looked back at the shrine.

_…Hm. I wonder what she would think?_

Coco crossed her arms.

_I mean, she’s gonna be totez disappointed there’s no Game. But like, she’s still my Conductor, yeah? If I can’t trust her to back me up, then who can I trust?_

She turned and got moving again.

_At the v least I gotta ask. Whatever it takes…my Shinjuku is going to survive._

***

_Every day noises are killing these people_

_Every night noises are waiting for me but_

_Don’t run away, we’ve got no time left to fear_

_Where are you now, still it’s showing me illusions_


	2. B Side

_Feel the people, hear the voices_

_They are reaching out to catch you_

_Feel the rhythms, hear the noises_

_You are beating all the visions_

***

Shinjuku’s Room of Reckoning, the seat of power for its reigning Composer, was the only place in the entire city that Coco absolutely hated. Despite being a space set aside specifically for her, she was required to keep the room exactly the way it had always been: a throwback to the Shinto roots of the city, with a gate of red wood over the entrance, two fox statues standing guard just beyond that, braided ropes and paper charms decorating every wall, and a large patch of white sand centered around a single flat stone under a narrow skylight. Coco sat cross-legged on a cushion on that stone, rapidly tapping her fingers as she regarded her surroundings.

“This place and I have, like, the exact opposite energy.”

It wasn’t much longer until she heard footsteps. Through the gate walked a woman who looked to be in her thirties, with slightly pale skin and straight black hair tied into a bun, wearing a simple shrine maiden uniform. She knelt at the edge of the sand and bowed. Coco fought back an urge to grimace, and was mostly successful.

“Sit up, Atsuko Watanabe,” Coco said in a half-assed formal tone. “We have, like, much to discuss.”

Straightening her back, Watanabe said, “You honor me with your presence, Composer. How may your humble servant carry out your will?”

Coco shifted in her seat. Even now, she still wasn’t entirely sure how to begin. “Well, uh…we got a thing we need to do…and this thing is, like, about Shinjuku’s future and stuff, so, um…”

A smile slowly crossed Watanabe’s face. Her eyes twinkled as she asked, “Do you mean a Game? Are we finally going to hold another Game?”

“Uuuuuh that _was_ the plan, but—“

Watanabe brought her hands together. “Wonderful! It’s been so long since we’ve held a Game, we’ve built up such a stable of Players we need to test!”

“H-Hey, hold up gurl…” Coco said, reaching out reluctantly.

“I have already selected a Game Master I believe would be ideal, they need only your approval and we can begin immediately. Of course, this is but a humble suggestion, my lady: we shall proceed in whatever way you deem best. Oh, this is so exciting! I can hardly wait!” Watanabe closed her eyes and giggled, trying to sit still but bouncing just a bit. Coco scratched her head as a wave of intense guilt washed over her.

“Big yikes…” she said. “Um, Watanabe—“

“Yes, my lady?”

“I was saying, like, I was going to hold a Game, but…unfortunately, um, planz have changed.”

Coco could see the enthusiasm drain out of Watanabe. In mere seconds, her cheery demeanor was entirely gone, leaving her with nothing but a hollow, dejected expression that made her look ten years older. “…Oh. I see.”

“Listen, I’m sorry it be like that. Like, I know you really want a Game, and we’ll have one soon, I totez promise! v soon. But first, we got something else super urgent we need to deal with—it literally can’t wait, which is the only reason why I’m putting off the Game.”

Watanabe just stared down at the sand in silence.

Hesitantly, Coco asked, “…Um, Watanabe? u good?”

“Composer…” Watanabe said quietly. “Forgive me, but…I believe my patience has reached its limit.”

“Watanabe, listen up, this—“

“Years. It has been _years_ since the last time a Game was held in Shinjuku! The Reapers need points to survive, my lady, and several of the rank and file are nearly out! They are in very real danger of fading away forever! And as if that weren’t bad enough, this…this entire situation could have so easily been avoided!”

Feeling just a little annoyed, Coco leaned forward and said, “I already told you, like, we’ll have one soon, nbd.”

“It’s a very big deal!” Watanabe shouted. “At this point your men are so desperate that when we do hold a Game, the competition amongst them will be atrocious! They won’t know when to expect another chance to earn points, so they’ll collect as many as they possibly can, hoarding them all for themselves, leaving few to none for the inexperienced to survive on! We may have garnered an exorbitant amount of Players, but at this point I fear it still won’t be enough to go around! And now you’re saying we need to wait even longer?!”

“Chill, fam! You’re totez getting WAY ahead of yourself!”

“I _have_ to think that far ahead, because you won’t spare so much as a single thought for your duties!”

Coco’s eyes widened, her veins freezing over. “W…what did you just say about me?”

Watanabe stood up, aiming a sad glare at Coco. “I’ve been running the UG on my own this entire time, because you won’t take your duties seriously. You are meant to judge the worth of humanity, to learn what is necessary to guide them and us to a better future. Does that simply not matter to you, Composer?”

Coco could hardly believe what she was hearing. Standing, she said, “Like, of course it matters to me? I heckin love Shinjuku! Everything that I do is for the benefit of this city! You sayin you for realz don’t know that, Watanabe?”

“It is hard for me to believe that, my lady. You’ve excused yourself from your work for ages, and during all this time I’ve barely heard even a word from you! Frankly…I feel I have no evidence to suggest that you truly care for this city, nor that you will ever behave responsibly in regards to your duty regarding it.”

“That’s a hot load of…” Coco stopped, putting a hand to her forehead with a short huff. “…Whatevs. You don’t know what I’ve been doing, I never told you, so I guess I can’t totally blame you for thinking that. But like, the reason I asked you here was cuz I’m gonna tell you what I’ve been doing, and what comes next in my keikaku.”

Watanabe waited expectantly. Coco took a deep breath, hoping she would be able to find the words she needed.

“So tbh…I’ve been working on a Noise. A super duper powerful Noise called a ‘Magnum Opus’, which contains, like, its own plane of existence inside of it. I gotta strengthen it, and because it’s so complex, it’s taken a long time to get that done. Like, a loooong time. But it’s totez gonna be worth it!”

Watanabe furrowed her brow. “This whole time, you’ve been making a Noise? A single Noise? What made you think such a thing was necessary?”

“Well…I had a vision,” Coco said.

“A vision?”

“Yeah! I saw Shinjuku get entirely wiped out, so like, obv I had to do everything I could to stop that from happening!”

“…I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Well the…the way it happened…” Coco’s words ground to a halt. She couldn’t explain an Inversion without explaining the Inferno, and she couldn’t explain the Inferno without explaining the Higher Plane, and that was something she had been strictly forbidden from revealing to her subordinates. “Um…see, the guyz who did Teh Thing were, like, suuuuper powerful. I knew I was totez gonna need a heavy hitter to take ‘em down! So, Magnum Opus Noise!”

Watanabe took a few seconds to reflect on this explanation, finally saying, “I suppose that makes some sense.”

“Great! Glad we’re, like, on the same page!”

“Wait a moment, my lady, I still have questions. I have never heard of this Magnum Opus Noise—where did you learn of it?”

“It’s, uh, top secret Composer stuff. Sorry, can’t share those deetz.”

“Alright then. In that case, did your vision also come from your Composer powers?”

Coco shook her head. “Nah…my Composer-ness does give me sum omniscience and stuff, but this was different. Normal Composer Vision is, like, whambalam, and KABAM, yeah, that seems right, I can feel it in my kokoro. But this vision was totez creepy af, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Watanabe paused a moment. “My lady…if you’ve never seen anything like this vision, then why are you so sure it is reliable?”

Coco blinked. “…Um…”

Watanabe stepped forward. “If this has nothing to do with your Composer abilities, then what guarantee is there that these events will come to pass? Why would you be so certain of it that you would give up everything else just to prepare for something that may never occur?”

“It…well…” Coco looked down, her cheeks starting to burn as she fumbled for a response. She raised her fist towards her chin and turned slightly. “Something about it, just…terrified me, Watanabe. I’ve never felt horror like that, so…I mean, I had to do_ something_.”

Watanabe took another step. “And merely because it _scared _you, you abandoned all of us?!”

Coco backed up to the edge of her stone. Watanabe lowered her gaze, realizing that her foot had landed on the sand. Turning abruptly, she covered her face with her hand and sighed, while Coco just stared at her back.

“…Watanabe…please,” she said. “I need your help to keep Shinjuku safe. Can I count on you?”

Watanabe looked over her shoulder. “…I am sorry, Composer. But I do not believe in this cause of yours. Go and do what you must…but in the meantime, I am going to see to my duties and conduct a Game. Shinjuku cannot be asked to wait for us any longer.”

Coco lowered her arm. Trying as hard as she could to smile, she said, “Understandable, have a nice day.”

Watanabe walked out. Coco dropped down and pulled her hood over her eyes, shutting them tight to keep her tears from falling. When she eventually opened them again, the room was much darker—something had covered up the skylight, she realized. It was then she noticed Rōjin standing at the edge of the sand.

“…Like, I knew she was gonna be annoyed,” Coco said, “but I didn’t think she’d get so pissed off. tbh I wasn’t prepared to see her like that. I’m…kinda shook.”

She let out a ragged sigh.

“I legit wanted her help. If I can’t count on Watanabe, then like, none of my Officers are gonna help. Now Tapez and I are probs gonna have to fight the Inferno on our own.”

Hopefully, she glanced up at Rōjin. He shook his head.

“…Right. Your hands are still tied, I guess. The Higher Plane won’t do anything until it’s already too late. But damn Kiryu and his Producer get off totally clean after trying to sink their city…but, that’s none of my business.”

She got to her feet and looked her Producer in the eye.

“Rōjin…I totez appreciate all you’ve done for me. You’ve been a real bro, taking me srsly and helping out however you can. I know I sorta take you for granted, but like, I really am gr8ful for everything. Just wanna let u know.”

Rōjin nodded. Coco glanced at the sand hesitantly, and then shrugged, walking right across it.

“Guess I’ll just go back to what I was doing. If you can, plz keep an eye out while Watanabe runs her Game—I don’t know fo sho how much time we got until the Inferno makes a move.”

As she approached, Rōjin held on arm out to stop her. She faced him with a confused expression.

“I will advocate for you,” the Producer said.

“…wat?” Coco said. “Wait, you mean right now, you’re going up?”

Rōjin nodded.

“I…I mean thnx, that’s really generous, but u sure? They’re getting the Game they asked 4, that should make them happy, yeah?”

“A Game run by the Conductor. They will demand an explanation. Anticipating this will look better, and allow me a chance to sway them.”

Coco stepped towards him. “Rōjin, don’t put a target on your back! The Higher Plane has, like, already been clear about how they want to deal with the Inferno, there’s no way we’re gonna be able to change that. Even if we tell em Shinjuku will be wiped out if they don’t do sumthin, they’re totez just gonna say ‘then perish’. I can handle this! I mean, I know I was just lowkey freaking out, but real talk, I can—“

Rōjin turned and began to leave.

“Hey, hold up!”

He paused. Coco fidgeted.

“…I just…I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Like, I know I’m a crappy Composer, and I’ve already caused you nothing but grief with the crew upstairs. If you push em any further…”

Rōjin faced her, and to Coco’s surprise, he was smiling. “Don’t be afraid.”

Coco couldn’t think of a reply. Rōjin turned back around and went through the gate, leaving Coco alone. It took some time, but eventually she was able to calm down.

_Tapez’s next meal might be the last one he gets before the baddle beginz. I need to, like, figure out how to make his power maximum with just one more boost._

Slowly, she turned her head.

_…The OG strat was that, at the last second, I’d go for that pair. And like, they’d totez gimme dat boost. But now that Kiryu’s onto me, and it’s obv just how, uh, strained my relationship with the Higher Plane is…not convinced that’s the best play I can make rn._

Coco paced across the room as she weighed her options. As she did, she began to feel a sharp pain in her head, and her entire body tensed.

_A…again?_

The pain began to spread.

_No, no not another one, not already, not now!_

Her vision went out all at once. When it returned, she was looking through that same unsettling filter, only now she saw not Shinjuku, but Shibuya. She saw Neku, the boy slowly falling over as his body went limp and lifeless. And in front of him, she saw Joshua, pointing a gun at him with a look of malice as an unfamiliar voice echoed in her mind.

** _“Hello? Is anybody there?”_ **

The Room of Reckoning came back, and it was perhaps the only time in her life Coco had ever been glad to see it. She clutched her head tightly in both hands, staring wide-eyed at the floor, and worked to decipher what she had just seen.

“This one…was different…Kiryu shot him? Why would he do that? I mean, he did it before…is this from the past? Or is he going to do it again?”

Coco thought back to her last conversation with Shibuya’s Composer. She remembered his parting threat.

“…Would he really…kill Neku…just to stop me from using him?”

She couldn’t know for sure. But, it wasn’t something she would put past him. And assuming this latest vision wasn’t a look back into the past, that meant the Neku of the world she lived in might only be around for a limited time.

“If I dun act now, I might miss my chance.”

She weighed her options again, but this information was more than enough to tilt the scales. Clenching her fists, Coco glared in the direction of Shibuya.

“I gotta do it to ‘em. I ain’t afraid of Kiryu! He can try whatev he wants, but I’m totez gonna come out on top! After this, Tapez will be unbeatable!”

***

_In this long dream, can you find me?_

_Want you to call my name_

_In this hazard, chance of survival?_

_I need to be with you_

***

Coco stood alone on the empty streets of Shinjuku. One hand was pressed firmly against her bleeding shoulder, and the other was clamped tight around a pin emblazoned with a symbol resembling the Dissonance Tapir’s eye. She stood there, shaking, trying her best to cling onto her composure, but it was too much for her. Coco threw her head back and wailed into the sky.

She had sought out Neku and Beat, drawn them into the pseudo-parallel world contained within the tapir, and done her best to coax them into making their way to the outskirts of “Shibuya”. She was almost successful. However, Shibuya’s Producer had interfered, using some unknown technique to take control of the replica of himself within her illusion and informing the Players of where they really were. With the easy way no longer an option, Coco had ordered the tapir to attack, but somehow, they had found a way to erase it.

Dropping to her knees, Coco cradled the pin in both hands, barely able to see it through the tears pouring from her eyes. As she was, she didn’t even have the strength to summon the tapir from it. Her Magnum Opus was in there, she could sense its consciousness, but it was incredibly faint.

“Dammit…damn you, Kiryu…”

In her panic upon losing the tapir, Coco had ended up shooting Neku, but Joshua had appeared and wounded her as she retreated. She had been just on the border of Shinjuku when the Inversion occurred. And despite all her preparations, all her determination, Coco could do nothing but watch as her entire city vanished right before her eyes.

“Why Shinjuku? Of all the UGs, why mine?! Why…why…”

Not a single person remained on the once-bustling roads. The tapir was out of commission, Watanabe was likely erased, and Rōjin wasn’t returning her calls. Coco was alone with nothing to fight for, much less anything to fight with.

“…No…”

She punched the pavement. With teeth clenched, she glared upward.

“If Shinjuku’s gone…then I’m gonna make the Inferno pay for taking it! I’ll play their stupid Game, and I’ll win—whatever it takes!”

Taking one last look at the pin, she carefully placed it in her pocket. She ripped off the end of her sleeve and wrapped it around her wound, and after making sure it was tight enough, she got to her feet and wiped her tears.

“Guess that puts me at square one. Tapez can still make some contributions, but I’m not gonna have time to beef him up like I did before. So I’mma need a new heavy hitter…”

Coco gazed at Shibuya once more.

“He’s totez not gonna want to help me…but like, he’s not getting a choice!”

***

_Feel the people, hear the voices_

_They are reaching out to catch you_

_Feel the rhythms, hear the noises_

_You are beating all the visions_

***

“…How fortunate she managed to escape erasure.”

Coco kept her eyes down as she walked. She adjusted her hood, keeping the pin hooked to the inside of it next to her ear.

“Clearly she’s something special,” she heard Hanekoma say. “And let’s not forget our little Reaper friend. We’ve got some crazy cats headed our way.”

“Which makes this the calm before the storm.” Coco scowled at Joshua’s voice. “There’s no telling what will become of Shibuya…but I suppose that’s THEIR problem now, not ours.”

She rolled her eyes, mumbling, “That’s, like, exactly what I’d expect from you.”

“What about Neku?”

Coco stopped mid-step.

“He served his purpose,” Joshua said, “but I don’t need him anymore.”

She pulled out the pin, saying, “Hmph. Speak for yourself, nerd. The Game, like, literally can’t go on without Neku…like, maybe you don’t need him, but I totez do!”

At this point, he was her best bet. If Neku, with help, was able to defeat the Dissonance Tapir after all the work she had put into it, then that made him the deadliest weapon available to her. She had hoped Joshua would put him into play, but that was a problem she could easily circumvent. However, that wasn’t the only problem this new plan faced. Coco eyed the alleyway just ahead.

“If he’s, like, even gonna stand a chance…he’s totez gonna need a zetta strong partner!”

She entered the alleyway to find an elaborate pattern painted onto the sidewalk. Immediately, she recognized it as a Taboo Noise refinery sigil. For just a moment, Coco hesitated, wondering if this was really the person she wanted to recruit. She couldn’t help but be curious about the girl from the vision—the one who supposedly escaped the Inversion unharmed—but she wasn’t sure exactly where she was, or if she could fight. Coco had to make the most of what was available to her. She had accepted that.

“If those goons are so thirsty for a fight…” Coco said, reaching out with both hands. “Then they can, like, come here and get rekt like the noobs they are!”

She activated the sigil. It lit up with bright light, but only for a few seconds before going out in a brilliant flash. Coco waved away the smell of smoke as she gazed upon the man who now sat at the center of the design.

He had a mess of medium dark hair, and brown skin that turned to the pitch black shade of Taboo Noise over his hands and forearms, with an intricate emblem decorating his torso. The black shirt and jeans he wore were badly torn, but the silver on his necklace and belt buckle gleamed as if brand new. Slowly, he rose to his feet. He looked down at himself and smirked in approval.

“Seems somebody forgot to carry the one,” he said. “Not that I’m complaining! They say the third time’s the charm, and I’ve always had a soft spot for cubic roots!”

Coco watched as he just threw his arms apart and laughed. The power he possessed was incredible, nearly overwhelming her senses as she tried to gauge it. Finally, he turned to her, and she snapped out of her trance.

“So tell me…how exactly do _you_ factor into this equation?”

“…I just, like, need to know one (1) thing,” Coco asked. “How’d you like to take down someone even stronger than a Composer?”

The man leaned in close. “Hm…easier in theory than in practice.”

“Tru…but I have a plan that will totez make it possible tho.”

“Hah! And what proof validates that operation?”

Pointing down, Coco said, “Like, I brought you back, yeah? How many people can do that? Doesn’t that get your attention?”

He looked at the sigil, then back to Coco. Backing up a bit, he said, “Huh…you did this all with a single variable? That’s worth adjusting an estimation for…”

“So like, whaddaya say, bro Minamimoto? Come hear me out. I totez promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Minamimoto thought for a moment. Then, with a chuckle, he said, “It’d be zetta dumb to cancel out a set like that. Tell you want, decimal point: I’ll see where this line you’ve plotted goes. Just make sure the solution is as good as you’ve promised!”

Coco grinned. Turning aside for the moment, she rubbed the Tapir pin in her pocket, and said to herself, “There’s, like, no way we’re gonna lose!”

***

_Is it angels? Is it devils?_

_Whispering in my ears_

_Is it emotions? Is it illusions?_

_I need to be with you_

**Author's Note:**

> -Finally I have a proper TWEWY story to my name! It’s probably still my all-time favorite game, so I’ve been wanting to do something with it but couldn’t quite decide on what to write. Then I came across an event on Tumblr called TWEWY Bang, which wanted writers and artists to create an influx of TWEWY content, and brainstorming for that gave me just the kick I needed. It was a lot of fun, and I think I’ll give it another try next year, circumstances permitting. There was a word minimum of 7500, so there may be a few points throughout that feel padded—sorry if that is the case, I was struggling a little to reach that count. These notes include stuff for both parts because I’m too lazy to split them, so ideally, read both parts before reading these!  
-Like the description says, this is a theory I developed after playing A New Day. Not sure how accurate it actually is, but it was the best idea I had, and getting to examine the potential Coco has was interesting. The txt speech and memes were simultaneously painful and a joy to write.  
-I’m told Shinjuku has quite a few Shinto shrines, so I leaned into that for the important places in the UG to make it feel more distinct from Shibuya. (The myths surrounding the tapir are also tied to Shinto, so bonus points!) Coco’s skill at travelling to parallel worlds is also a nod to Shinjuku’s status as one of the busiest stations in the world: her city is known for travel, so of course she’s mastered all forms of travelling! This is why no one plays basketball with her.  
-“Seiji” means “lawful and just”, since he takes his duties very seriously. “Rōjin” means “old man”, since I wanted him to be a good foil to Coco whose full name literally means “new child.” For someone as bouncy and talkative as Coco, a stern, quiet old man made the perfect counterpoint, someone who speaks so little that Coco routinely carries an entire conversation by herself.  
-“Atsuko” means “honest child” and “Watanabe” means “to cross the edge”. The Conductor is a very sincere woman who wants to care for Shinjuku as best as she possibly can, and her devotion to that ideal is what drives her to break her loyalty to Coco, symbolized by her stepping over the boundary of white sand which is used to designate sacred spaces in Shinto. In a way she’s kind of in-between Coco and Rōjin, personality-wise.  
-I intentionally left several things vague so that I wasn’t making too many assumptions, but I knew there were a few gaps I should at least try to fill in. Since Coco implies there’s a group behind the Inversion occurring, and I’m 90% sure this is tied to the Noise Hanekoma is observing in Another Day (and other implications that this is an Angel-related problem), I figured the most logical choice of villain would be a group of Fallen Angels. Calling them “the Inferno” was just sort of a go-to, although it did get me thinking about how each might represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins, maybe each controlling a Magnum Opus Noise that contains a world that reflects the respective circles of Hell tied to those sins. Probably not going to do anything with that though, that’d be a lot of work and I’ve never actually read The Inferno, so…  
-I have no idea where to even begin with Hype-chan, so sadly she’s just a cameo in this story. Though I imagine as events escalate, she’ll become involved and we’ll figure out who she is and how she prompted visions for Neku and Coco. Those visions were the best way I thought I could justify Coco spending years feeding the Dissonance Tapir.  
-Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Now to see how many years it takes for us to get our next remake.


End file.
